


Humans and Wizards

by islanderweeb17



Category: Haikyu
Genre: DaichiSawmura, Fantasy, Friendship, Haikyuu - Freeform, sugawara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islanderweeb17/pseuds/islanderweeb17
Summary: Daichi and his grandfather have been working in their family business for years, an herb shop. One day the young boy stumbles upon a shack in the jungle, which turns out to be a potion shop owned by Sugawara, a wizard. The two become friends and spend lots of their time together, until one of them is faced with a problem that leads them into an argument.This story is based off a fanart made by @/c-sushi on tumblr (with permission).





	1. Humans and Wizards

There was once a land far away from the rest of civilization that nobody else knew about. From the looks of it, it seemed like it was a normal place, nothing odd to it. There were the rich and poor, young and old, male and female. But little did some know that the land was inhabited by humans, and also wizards.

It is said that the wizards had been living there since the land was made. Decades later, humans discovered the foreign place and decided to take over. The humans claimed the land as theirs, and from this wars erupted. Humans versus wizards, both sides killing the other's species. In a time full of hate, love was the only way things could be resolved. 

Legends says a male wizard had escaped the commotion and drifted off to a secluded cave on a mountain. There, he found an injured human holding onto her side, laying in despair. The wizard decided to help the poor woman. She was hurt on her left side from a deep cut so the wizard tore off a piece of his clothing to wrap around her wound. The wizard spared the human's life, the breath of a race that was causing the other to become endangered. 

They planned to meet in that same mountain again and again and again. Over time, the two gradually fell in love, and meeting week and week turned into meeting day after day. But this didn't last for too long. Wizards and humans were still rivals, living on the same land but with no association. Eventually, they were caught being with each other and showed their own kind that love can break a years streak of hate. To show that you don't have to hate the other, but rather come together and compromise on living in peace. It took years for the leaders on both sides to come to an agreement, but in the end wars had finally stopped.

Time passed by, and now civilization has advanced. Villages were made, families were created, and justice was finalized between the two. Yet after decades, things still felt odd. The central village was the most popular part of the island where the humans lived. As for the wizards, they avoided this place. They would live in the mountains, along rivers, through the jungles; anywhere else besides 'human central.' Although they'd still talk to one another, they just tend to keep a good distance. And soon enough, history was going to repeat itself; in the life of two boys. One human, and one wizard.


	2. His Schedule

In the northern part of the central village there once lived a boy named Daichi Sawamura. He was at the age of 15 in the beginning of his crazy adventure, and lived with his father. The two stayed in a house not too far away from their family's herb shop. The herb shop was owned by the family for many years, generation after generation bringing pride to the family name and its business. Daichi's father refused to work at any other place besides that herb shop and soon enough Daichi would have to work there as well.

Daichi had a basic schedule to follow that he had been doing for as long as he could remember. He'd go to school in the morning, do chores at home in the afternoon, help at the shop in the evening, and clean up by nighttime. It was only every now and then that he'd go with his dad to the mountains, rivers, and jungles looking for more herbs to sale and conversing with some wizard acquaintances. Daichi rarely ever complained about this lifestyle, except for the fact that he found it insanely annoying to go the shop day after day. But overall, he enjoyed being able to spend so much of his time with his father. It was only the two of them and he didn't have many friends, not even a best friend. If he didn't have his dad, he'd be quite lonely.

Daichi became a very curious boy, he'd just never show it. The times he goes out into the mountains, rivers, and jungles made him anxious to know more about these areas. They never strayed too far away from their village so there was indeed so much he didn't know about. It's not like the two explored the whole land or anything bizarre like that. He just wanted to roam around and explore everything that could possibly live there, even if it meant staying there a few days. Yet he wouldn't be able to do so because of his everyday routine. Although, there was one time of the day where he wasn't being supervised; the afternoon. 

Daichi's father worked all day. The only time he'd see his son is in the morning before school and at evening when Daichi comes to help out in the shop. The boy couldn't bare to go another day just sitting around wondering what could be waiting there for him to discover. He thought that maybe changing his schedule wouldn't be too much trouble.


	3. It's a Wizard

   Daichi made up his mind; he'd go out and explore as soon as possible, meaning the next day. He barely even made a plan, thinking that packing a bag and just walking into the wilderness will go perfectly fine. an entire plan for his adventure. He did know the area a little bit, but not entirely. He didn't know how far he'd go or how long it'll take. But of course that wasn't enough to stop him.

   The night before, he did some packing for the plans he set out. While cleaning the house, he looked around to see what may be useful or needed on this mini trip. Water bottles, a few dollars, a watch, band aides. He was all set to go.

    The sun peaked through his window and woke him up, a perfect way start to his day. He was so excited to just get up and leave that he almost forgot he still had to go to school. After he finished getting ready in the morning he was off. Pencil tapping and many sighs kept him occupied during the dreaded slow day. He was so anxious it distracted him from class. Questions popped up in his head like 'what poisonous fruits hasn't dad found yet?' 'how many beetles will I be able to catch?' 'what flowers or animals have I not seen that live there?'  'what if I run into a wizard there?' The bell rang at 2 and all the kids rushed out of there ready to go home or hangout with friends. Not Daichi, he had a different set of plans in mind. 

     As well he rushed home too, just so he can get out of the house once more. He went home to grab his packed bag and then left. When leaving the village, the first thing you'd come across is the river. He walked along the river side until he reached the jungle. This is where things get confusing, but he was determined and wouldn't easily give up. He kept walking forward on what seemed to be a pathway that was already made. Being with his father made him feel secure but now, he was on his own. The more he walked, the more he became frustrated with the fact that there was nothing interesting or new to see. He kicked the rocks around, stomped on dead leaves and threw around fallen branches like an idiot. He stopped, sat down to lean up against a tree, and checked his bag for water. That is until something slithered over his shoulder giving him a nice welcome, "ssssss." "SNAAAKE," he screamed. He shook off the snake, grabbed his bag, and ran off. He wasn't running for too long. He turned around for a slight second, as soon as turned back around he tripped over a branch. Thus sent him tumbling down a hill. Rolling and rolling and rolling. He stops at the end of the hill, gets up, and is amazed yet confused with what he sees; a small shack. He walks in with saying, "err, hello, is there anyone h-"

"Why yes, welcome to my shop and oh my god you are a human..."


	4. Friends

"And you're a wizard?..."  
"Well uh, yeah, it's my potion shop"  
"Potion what?," he says as he looks around the room. "Oh, yeah it is."  
The strange boy laughs  
"What's so funny?"  
"Oh nothing. By the way, I'm Sugawara. What's your name?," he smiles.   
"Daichi," he smiles back. "Well if you excuse me, I'll be off n-," slowly he approaches the door until he was interrupted.  
"How so?"  
"What do you mean how so?," he said with a slight annoyance.  
"You mean to tell me that you intentionally tumbled down that hill and will easily find your way back to Human Central?," the other fights back, smirking.  
"Er.. well I.. uh"  
"It's fine, it's fine. Yes I will help you out, it's fine by me. But also can I take those herbs stuffed into the back of your pocket? I kind of need them for a new potion I'm making."  
"Okay first of all, I didn't ask for help, I can go home on my own. And secondly, I guess you can take them?"  
"Yay, thank you! I was too lazy to get them on my own. And about the getting home thing, that's fine by me, whatever you say. I just hope you realize that I actual live in these jungles and know it like the back of my hand," the gray haired boy shot back and the stranger.  
"Fine."  
The two boys made small talk on the way back. The wizard walked with him and lead the way until Daichi knew where he was at. He thanked him. Strangely, the boy gave him a miniature bottle that had a potion to lead Daichi back to that shop he came across in the jungle. Without question, he accepted the bottle just wondering if he'll use it, or when will he use it.

Curiosity got at Daichi once again. He was less focused on exploring the wilderness but more as to why that strange boy wanted to see him again. He remembered his appearance well; the wizard was just a little bit taller than Daichi, looked the same age, had a lighter complexion, silver hair, and seemed just as nice except his felt natural and had a charm to it. Daichi walked passed the river and went into the jungle, stopping at where he tumbled down the hill. He wanted to get to the shack but not by having to roll down a hill, so he took out the little potion bottle that was covered in a small bag to go with it and also brought a bag of different herbs for the other to use. In the bag, there was a paper saying to put two drops of the potion in the user's eyes while thinking of the person or place they want to get to. He thought the whole thing was stupid but of course he did it anyways. After a minute or two, he opened his eyes and was shocked with what he saw. Almost everything looked the same except for one difference. When he looked at the ground, there were footprints to follow that would lead him back to that potion shop. 

Soon enough he arrived there and the footprints disappeared.   
"Hello?," Daichi said entering the shack.  
"Hey you're back! Also a little earlier than last time. Ooh, and you brought more herbs."  
"Yeah well this time I wasn't roaming around and tumbling down hills. And the herbs are for you, take them," he said while placing it on the potion shop's counter.  
"Thank you!.. So what brings you back? Did you want to buy potions? Needed ingredients? Spell books? Which I don't see why you'd want any of those things."  
"No well... how do I put it... Wait. If I wanted another potion I'd have to buy it?"  
"Well yes. Any wizard, or even human, who wants anything from this small store needs to pay for it. It's hard work making these things."  
"C'mon, they are so cool! It's not like I make you pay for the herbs I give you. It's hard work too trying to find those."  
"Fine here take this, to repay you." the wizard said handing him a round tinted bottle. "Drink it, it's like a little supplement to bring you better health. You might feel a bit different right after drinking but it's nothing too bad."  
With slight hesitation, Daichi gave the wizard a weird look then drank all of what was in the bottle. He stood there a short while pondering on what he just drank, reacting with being agitated. "Are you kidding me? That was just water!"  
"Hahaha! You actually thought I gave you another potion! Oh man that was too funny!Speaking of, did you use the other one I gave you?"  
"No I just rolled down the hill until I got here."  
"You're funny. We should be friends," the wizard said smiling kindly.  
"Friends?" Daichi said being confused.  
"Yes, friends. What do you say?"  
The two shook on it, smiling at each other. Daichi and Suga had just made their first actual friend.

Of course that wasn't the last time they hung out. Soon enough Daichi's schedule changed to him going back to that potion shop to see his new friend every other afternoon during the weekday to give him herbs for potions and making Daichi try them out or just watch the wizard make them. The two ventured around the jungle they were in, playing tag or finding beetles together. Their conversation would involve Sugawara teaching Daichi about spells and potions, and Daichi ranting about school or being annoyed when working at the herb shop. They would also talked about themselves, each one learning about the other companion. Daichi never imagined that his first real friend would be someone who lived in the jungle and practiced spells and made potions. But thanks to this wizard, he learned two different species could come together in peace through friendship.

"By the way you can call me Suga instead of Sugawara."  
"Is that what your family calls you?"  
"I guess you could say. Since we're buddies its fine if you call me by my nickname. I would actually go by Suga more but most times the wizards that often come to my shop prefer to call me Sugawara."  
"But what about your family?"  
"Ah, I don't know them. I'm an orphan. I live on my own in a little house nearby and make a living by studying different potions and selling them. It was only a couple years ago that I turned this empty, abandoned place into my own potion shop."  
"Wait so how old are you?"  
"15 years."  
"Oh, so we actually are the same age."  
"What about you? You haven't said anything about your family either."  
"I don't know them either. I live with my dad who currently works at our family owned herb shop. When I get older he wants me to take over and continue the family name in that store but I don't really know if I want to do that. I haven't decided. I have no idea what my future is to be like."


	5. It's Closing Down

"We're going on an adventure today."  
"To where?"  
"Somewhere up in the mountain. I have this new spell to try out and I need like an open area to do it. It's to generate fire from my hands and be able to hold for a while. I never done it so I'm not sure if doing it in a closed area like this will set this place on fire."  
"You're crazy. But sure let's go."

Daichi and Suga roamed around the jungle looking for a place with the least trees or a dirt ground. They walked more and more up hill just searching for a single spot yet they couldn't find anything. Since the both of them haven't been that high up in the mountain before, they soon became lost. Human Central was north, so they made sure to go south and walk around the mountain even more. Soon enough Daichi found a small cave to go to.

"I think this is a good spot," Daichi said looking around inside the cave.  
"Yeah, this will definitely work. It's a little dark in here but that's fine. I haven't done many of my old spells. I use most my time trying to learn new ones so you might want to stay back a little bit."  
Suga practiced all different kinds of basic spells like moving rocks without touching them, and sand shifting, and creating water out of thin air. But it was finally time to start with the new one. He stood there concentrating on his actions, softly saying unfamiliar words, and suddenly the whole cave had lightened up from the fire at Suga's hands. The two boys just looked at each other in amazement for Suga's victory, walking around the cave while the fire lasted. 

"Ouch that's hot!," Suga said as the fire died out.  
"Dude that was so cool! I wish I could do something like that!"  
"Haha, thanks. That kind of hurt my hands but I got to admit, that was pretty freaking cool."  
"It's kind of dark in here. You should do it again."  
"I can create fire I just won't hold it in my hands this time."  
"It's kind of nice in here. It's not too cold and everything I say just echoes."  
"Hello!...o...o...o..."  
"Echo!..o...o...o..."  
"Ahh!...ah...ah...ah..."  
"Hahaha!...ha...ha...ha..."  
"Haha! We're honestly having way too much fun with this," Suga stated. "I haven't had this much fun before. Thank you for helping me out today, I really appreciate it."  
"No problem, I had fun too."  
"Well we should go back to the shop now. But hey, buddies forever?," Suga asked with a smile.  
"Buddies forever," Daichi responded smiling back.

Daichi got back to the shop and after working for the evening he was ready to go to sleep after a long, eventful day. His grandfather seemed sadder when Daichi got back, almost as if something had changed while he was gone. Before leaving the shop, his father wanted to have a talk with him about some important news. Everything was going well for Daichi on that day, until he heard what his dad had told him.

"Listen my boy, I've been working here for many many years keeping our family name strong. You know how much I love this little shop and I only want it to improve, but that's not working out. This shop right here of ours is older than your old man, and I'm pretty old. I thought I'd see the day that you take over this place and work behind that counter full time doing the same thing I did. But your old man has failed at keeping the business going, I've been struggling for so long to sell more things and gain more customers but nothing is reeling them in. I thought it must've been some joke, but my boy, this is all so real. This shop is closing down."  
Daichi was at a loss of words. He had nothing to say although his mind flooded with many thoughts and concerns. Would his old man eventually regret this? What's going to happen to the building once every thing is boxed up and moved out? Could he still be able to go see his best friend out in jungle still? Is it worth risking that chance?


	6. A Month and a Half

     Daichi and his father didn't say much that night. The conversation kind of faded into nothing. Daichi didn't know what to say and was too caught up in his own thoughts. His dad must've been taking on the news harsher. No, definitely. That shop meant everything to his dad and he's left with no choice but to tear it all down. At this point, Daichi really didn't know what his future was going to be like. 

     Daichi spent as much time as possible working with his dad in the herb shop. They put aside all their troubling thoughts and worked their hardest while the building was still theirs. It had been a while since he's helped his dad at the shop since his plans changed to hanging out with Suga. And again his schedule was going to change. He spent day after day working in the shop. 

     It was a month and a half in. He hadn't seen Suga ever since their last meet. Out of no where he remembered this and felt the urge to pay him a visit. Thinking it'd be a happy return, he was dead wrong. As he walked in, the first words to come out of Suga's mouth was straight up sass.

"Hey, it's been a while!.. and I didn't roll down the hill to get here. I actually remembered my way."  
"You should've."  
"No way, the first time around hurt a lot."  
"People hurt all the time. Get over it."  
"I'm sorry.. did I say something wrong?"  
"No."  
"Then what's the all the fuss for?"  
"Take a wild guess, 'buddy forever'."  
"Oh c'mon I was gone for a month and a half, that's not even that long."  
"Seemed like a long enough time for me."  
"Why are you so upset for me not being here? It's not like I'm suppose to be here everyday, am I? Is it cause you're so lonely?"  
"Shut up! I can say the same thing to you!"  
"At least I have my dad with me while you sit here alone and take herbs from me with giving nothing in return!"  
"Well, nice to know what my best friend actually thinks of me; some lonely loser who has no family and takes things from him for my own personal benefit. But I actually work here and make a living for myself while you kiss up to your father and work at shop you couldn't care less about just for the happiness of others."  
"Don't talk so poorly about my dad's pride and love in my family business."  
"Exactly. Your dad's pride, not yours. Why don't you get up and just tell him you don't want to work there?"  
"I can't do that. I'm the next person to take over that place and no one else can do it but me."  
"Glad to know you're willing to just waste your time doing a job you supposedly hated."  
"Being at that shop for a month and a half has paid off, it wasn't a waste of time. I helped your own potion shop grow in success with all the herbs I lend to you and this is the kind of treatment I get back?"  
"I don't need herbs from you anyway, you can sell them all tomorrow while you work all day and never come visit your best friend."  
"Fine. I will do that. But one last time, take these; it's a gift of gratitude from my dad."

     He dropped a bag full of herbs on the floor at his feet. Him and his old man have been, of course, herb searching but along the way they made a point to get some extras for Suga. Over that month and a half, he told his father all about Suga and the friendship they had as humans and wizards. With knowing about their little adventures and consistent company, his dad told him he had to take a break from his hard work and go show Suga his appreciation.


	7. The End

     When Daichi returned home, he was slamming doors and was nonstop pouting. Obviously his dad would be concerned and had to go ask him, but little did Daichi know his father understood the situation a lot more than he did himself.  
"My, my, my, young one. Come sit here with your old man and tell me what happened."  
"It's all over, I never want to go back there again!"  
"And just how is it 'all over'?"  
"I screwed up. He hates me now. I just lost my best friend.. No, my only friend I had."  
"My boy everything is going to be alright, calm down a little. You sound like a teenager getting over their first break up, but I know that's not the case. Daichi, did you really think I wouldn't know that you've been sneaking out of the house after school and taking herbs from my shop to go to that jungle. Did you forget that I have some wizard acquaintances there?"  
"You knew all along and didn't tell me? Why?"  
"Because you always returned home and had a smile on your face. You seemed a lot happier these past months going to that jungle. I assumed it was somebody you were meeting there, specifically a wizard, since you kept bringing herbs and wizards need that for a quite a number of potions."  
"Where are you going with this?"  
"Do you know the legend of the wizard and the human?"  
"Ugh yes I do, you don't need to tell me!"  
"Too bad, was going to anyways. So everyone knows the basic plot of it that a willing wizard helped a wounded human in cave during war and the two fell in love and saw each other day after day and at one point both told their families about their love and it was years of resistance towards one another until soon enough peace was made and the two lived happily ever after right? Oh my, that sounds just like you and Suga."  
"No it does not! My life and that legend are nothing alike."  
"Maybe not exactly the same, but definitely have some similarities. Tell me what kind of species you are my boy."  
"Human?"  
"Yes and what species is you're good friend Sugawara?"  
"A wizard."  
"Mhm and where did the wizard and human from the legend find each other compatible?"  
"In a cave, dad."  
"Right, and patience! I'm getting to the point soon. From all the stories you've told me and all the telling of your adventures with Sugawara, remind me again where was the place you guys decided to become best friends?"  
"In a cave!"  
"Exactly. I know you two aren't lovers but it's definitely fate that brought you two together and made you meet. You two had your hardships with each other or alone, but don't let it ruin the friendship you two have. Even after all these years it's still not common for a human to find interest in a wizard or a wizard interested in a human. Right now I'll let you have an attitude and pout till your face gets sore. But at one point in time, you are to go back out there, apologize to Sugawara for your long absence, and make up. And that's not a suggestion from me, it's an order."

     Daichi thought about what his dad said for a long time. He found it impossible to just return to Suga's potion shop without getting some kind of sass. But after thinking everything out, he got the courage to go the next day and apologize and hopefully seal the crack that was made in their friendship.

"Hey Suga, I brought some herbs," Daichi greeted with.  
"You did."  
"For you though, I didn't just bring them for nothing."  
"Is that what you came here for?"  
"No, I also came here to give you a proper apology because last time we talked, things ended badly and I don't want to have to leave here again with us on bad terms..."  
"Well then... continue"  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you for a month and a half. I'm sorry for not coming to visit even once or telling you what was going to happen with my family's herb shop. But I'm especially sorry for all those hurtful things I said to you last time I was here. If I was truly your best friend, I wouldn't make fun of the things that happened in your life or turned it into something negative and pitiful, because it's not. So..uh I hope you can accept my apology and we can have a fresh new start."  
"Pfft...... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."  
"W-why are you um .... laughing?"  
"Ah I'm sorry Daichi that's just too funny!"  
"Funny? What? I'm trying to be serious here! Tch don't take me as a fool!"  
"That's why I'm laughing though, that apology sounded so serious. Almost like it was prepared, which it was. Next time pull down your sleeve before walking in and be quieter when you're practicing reciting it," Suga said as Daichi followed with a curse word and pout.  
"But on a serious note that isn't written on my arm, I accept your apology. Thank you for coming back."   
"I always will from here on out."  
The two boys ended with a hug and things were finally resolved. Of course Daichi still had to work at the shop since things have been going great for him and his father. The shop felt like it was back in business with more customers and more recognition (thanks to Suga telling some his allies about it). Suga's business was growing too after people found out that a wizard's potions can work on humans. Majority of the customers were still wizards but every now and then will there be human walking in exploring what's there in that shack. Daichi and Suga only became closer after that fight and the time they spent together. Their lives were starting to get busy so maybe they didn't see each other every single day. But when they did, it was the best times of their lives.  
As we can see, history did repeat itself in the life of a human named Daichi and a wizard named Sugawara. This time things were calmer, no wars, deaths, or hate. There was only love, that was in the form of friendship. Forever may that friendship last, the bond made between humans and wizards.


End file.
